Radar detector units have become a popular accessory for vehicles in recent years and units of various convenient sizes are available in the marketplace. If the unit is not installed by a manufacturer, the owner of the vehicle must mount the unit in a convenient location that permits the operator to activate the unit while driving. In operation, as advised by the manufacturers of such radar detecting units, the unit functions at its optimum when placed proximate to the windshield thus giving it an unobstructed monitoring zone forward of the vehicle and providing the driver with either an audio or visual signal or both.
The popularity of radar units has also seen a rise in the theft of radar units which are mounted in such a way that they are visible from outside the vehicle. Further, in some states, the use of such radar detecting units is illegal and thus, the operator of the vehicle in many instances would desire to disconnect and remove the radar detecting unit from the dashboard or windshield and place it in a concealed location. This easy removal, either for anti-theft purposes or for purposes of removing the unit in a jurisdiction where they are illegal at present, is not easily accomplished by the operator.
Units which permit mounting proximate to the windshield require special brackets and adhesives or suction cups to maintain the unit in position, normally on the dashboard, and require the operator to electrically connect the unit in a separate operation. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,572. Thus, two hands are required for removal of the unit from such a mount, which removal cannot be accomplished when the vehicle is being operated without extreme danger to the occupants.
The Applicant's mount incorporates the electronics for the radar detecting unit with the mount so that the unit may be connected and become operational with one hand and removed and concealed with the use of one hand.